Metamorphosis
by TechnoFusion
Summary: A new beverage has appeared in Gravity Falls, and everyone's addicted to it. Dipper has his suspicions. And he turns out right to have them, once people in Gravity Falls around him start going through supernatural changes. Just why are these changes happening...and what evil mastermind is behind all of this? Minor bits of Dipper/Wendy.
1. Chapter 1

It was a normal day in Gravity Falls. Well, this day was especially normal. It was grocery day; mainly because there was a ten percent discount on everything at the local grocery store on Wednesdays between 1pm and 3pm. So of course every cheapskate in town flooded the store for a quick discount.

Especially the number one cheapskate Stanford Pines, who had dragged his niece and nephew Dipper and Mabel along with him.

"Alright, I think we can cover the most ground if we split up." Grunkle Stan said as he pulled up to the store. The clock on his car read 12:55. "Except for Dipper; he's a bit of a weakling, so the mob of people would crush him like a pancake."

"Hey!" Dipper said with slight offense in his voice. "That's not...fully true."

Mabel chuckled as Grunkle Stan went on.

"I'll take the left side of the store, you kids take the right side." Grunkle Stan said, opening his wallet. He pulled out a twenty-dollar bill and was about ready to hand it to them, before looking fiercely at Mabel. "And _none _of those five-dollar clearance-bin direct-to-video hunky teen boy drama dribble DVDs."

Mabel began to protest. "But the third movie of _Dream Boy Musical _just came out and it's only..."

Grunkle Stan simply put his hand up. "My answer's still no."

Dipper spoke up. "What about those dollar-bin _Detective Holmes _books they sell at the checkout? Can I get one of those? I've read the two I have countless times."

"No! Kids, look. We're only getting the necessities."

Dipper and Mabel both sighed. "Alright."

Stan handed the kids the twenty. "Now let's get in and there and save!"

* * *

><p>"Mabel, you heard Stan. We're only getting the necessities." Dipper moaned, dragging his sister away from the candy aisle.<p>

"Gummy bears _are _a necessity!" Mabel whined, still trying to pull herself towards the aisle.

"No, Mabel. Let's see...what else is a necessity? Waffles. Yeah, waffles."

"Waffles? Those aren't any better then gummy bears!"

"Are so! Waffles are a breakfast food we can all enjoy, gummy bears are a snack you, Soos, and Waddles will devour in ten minutes!"

"Will not!"

_"Will too!"_

_**"Yoohoo! Bickering children over there!"**_

Dipper and Mabel finally stopped arguing over there and saw a man frantically waving at them from the end of the candy aisle, with a sign reading "**FREE SAMPLES**". Mabel was instantly attracted to the sign and charged full-speed towards it.

"Candy?" Mabel asked the man, her eyes wide. Dipper began to chase after her.

"Close." The man said. "It's the new...**Flavor Xtreme!"****  
><strong>

The man said the last two words with such excitement you'd think he'd be announcing the new president of the United States.

"So...uh, what is it?" Mabel asked.

"I'll explain." The man said.

Dipper noticed that the man had a strange expression on his face as he said this. Not necessarily a negative or even an up-to-no-good expression, it just made Dipper feel...weird.

The man continued. "Think of any flavor in the world, your favorite flavor, perhaps."

Mabel suddenly gasped in delight. "_SMILE DIP!"_

"Alrighty, now keep that in your mind. Now take a drink of this."

The man handed Mabel a small cup of the drink, which she eagerly chugged. Her eyes went wide for a second and her jaw dropped.

"Oh my gosh." Mabel said. "How did you..."

"Tastes _exactly _like that Smile Dip, doesn't it?" The man asked Mabel with a smile.

"That's...amazing." Mabel stated, almost ready to bow down and worship the man.

The man turned towards Dipper, filling another cup. "How about you, boy? What flavor's your favorite?"

_Well, I'm craving waffles at the moment, _Dipper thought to himself. But he didn't say it out loud, because he had his suspicions over this whole thing.

Sure, it was just a drink...but the effects it had seemed almost paranormal. And anything paranormal in this town, even if it started out good at first, always ended up turning out bad in the end for him.

"No, thanks." Dipper stated.

"Oh? You don't want it?" The man asked, with a slightly puzzled expression on his face "That's the first today."

"Don't worry about my brother." Mabel said. "He's paranoid over everything. This one time he didn't let Mom wash his clothes for a month after one of his shirts shrank in the wash. He thought the washing machine would come to life and eat him."

Mabel and the man both laughed, which made Dipper's face red with embarrassment and a bit of anger. He was s_even _when that happened!

"Well, if you change your mind..." The man said with a wink. "This stuff could really change your life."

Again with the expressions. Dipper really didn't like the guy's wording, too; he was seriously getting creeped out. Luckily, at that time Grunkle Stan also approached the free sample stand behind them.

"I read free and couldn't resist!" Grunkle Stan said eagerly. "So, what's the free thing?"

"I'll tell you." The man said to Grunkle Stan, taking the cup that was supposed to for Dipper and pushing it towards Stan. "What flavor are you craving right now?"

"Oh, potato chips for sure." Grunkle Stan stated. "We've been out for three days."

"Okay, now keep that image in your mind. Now drink from the cup."

Grunkle Stan drank from the cup, and just like Mabel, his jaw dropped practically to the floor. "This has gotta be a trick."

"No, I assure you, sir, no tricks." The man said. "The power of your mind is more amazing than you could ever imagine. Plus, these are way more healthy then actually consuming the food, as it all originates from your mind. The liquid itself has no calories, no carbs, no nothing. Would be helpful in losing that extra pounds."

The man winked at Stan. "Trust me, I've been there."

"So, how much?" Grunkle Stan asked the man eagerly.

"What?" Dipper interrupted. "That's not a necessity!"

"Hush it, Dipper. You don't understand until you've had a cup of one of these. For some reason I just want to drink ten more of them immediately."

"Same here." Mabel said.

"Two bucks for a twelve-pack." The man stated. "Or five packs for ten bucks."

"Five packs." Grunkle Stan said, handing the man a ten-dollar bill.

This made Dipper's jaw drop even further then Stan and Mabel's did when they drank the liquid. Grunkle Stan willing paying more for something? Were these things some sort of liquid crack?

The man pulled out five twelve-pack containers from underneath his stand. "Enjoy."

Dipper sighed, muttering to himself. "I guess I'm not having waffles."

* * *

><p>As Dipper went on throughout his day, he couldn't help but notice that everyone around him seem to be straight-up <em>addicted <em>to the beverage. Soos and Wendy both had gotten hooked on drinking them, and already between the four of them they had gone through two twelve-packs.

Everyone outside, from cops to old ladies was drinking them as well. Almost made Dipper wish he had thought of the idea.

He briefly thought about getting a can to see what it was that made people so crazy for them, but he decided against it. Something about them wasn't rubbing him right. He just wasn't sure what yet.

Everything, however, would be much more clear in the morning when...certain _changes _started to occur.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Alrighty, first chapter of first _Gravity Falls _fic done! I hope I did well. And just so you're all aware, the supernatural changes in this story will mainly be involving slow metamorphosis and changing of species. Sorry if you're hoping for vampires, zombies, or anything like that; just wanted to be upfront with that.**

**If you liked this chapter, or if you've got a comment or some constructive criticism, please favorite, follow, or review. It'd really make my day! See you all next time!**


	2. Chapter 2

_Dipper was running._

_He wasn't sure what he was running from, but he was running as fast as his scrawny legs could take him. All around him, in every store window he saw a familiar name._

**_Flavor Xtreme Vitamins_**

**_Had your Flavor Xtreme shot?_**

**_Flavor Xtreme Super Combo Meal_**

**_Flavor Xtreme Cereal_**

_The same name just kept flashing at him as he ran. He also heard a noise behind him...was that...growling? No..._

_He turned around and saw something much taller then him, but for some reason he couldn't tell what it was. His vision was getting blurry._

_The creature spoke with a deep voice. "Face it, boy. You're powerless to stop us...beasts, kill him!"_

* * *

><p><em>"AHHH!" <em>Dipper screamed, practically jumping a foot out of bed. He looked around as his senses started to come back to him.

He glanced at his alarm clock. 7:29 a.m. So it was all just a dream.

"Man, I really gotta lay off the creepypasta before bed." Dipper muttered to himself, starting to hop out of bed. He saw Mabel in the bed next to him, which was strange. She never slept this late.

"Mabel? You alive?" Dipper asked. No response. Dipper yanked the cover off of Mabel's body, and with a gasp tried to process what exactly he was seeing.

Mabel had...pointed ears?

And a _tail?_

No way. He had to still be dreaming.

"Dipper?" Mabel moaned, starting to sit up. She yawned and let out a large stretch. "Am I sitting on something?"

"No way..." Dipper muttered, still staring bewildered at Mabel.

"Dipper? Why do you look so freaked out?"

Mabel looked underneath her to try and figure out what she was sitting on, only to find the same thing Dipper did. She let out a yelp - well, it sounded more like an upset "meow!". She covered her mouth almost immediately after she did it.

"Did that come out of me?" Mabel asked. Dipper simply nodded.

"This town..." Mabel muttered. "There's no way this is real. Maybe we're sharing the same dream? We _are _twins, after all."

Dipper pinched himself in a pressure point, causing him to make a small yelp. "Well, I'm certainly not dreaming. That must mean you aren't, either."

"What are we going to do? What's even happened to me?"

"I've got no idea, Mabel."

"Well, does it say anything about this in the journal?"

"I don't think so." Dipper replied, retrieving the journal from underneath his bed and doing a double-check through the contents just to make sure. "I see were_wolves, _but I don't see anything on were..._cats?"_

"Cat?" Mabel asked. "Is that what you think I am?"

"What other species says _meow, _has a long, fluffy tail and pointed ears?"

"Um...there was this one guy I read about online who-"

"I don't want to know." Dipper simply stated, putting his hand up. "What we've gotta figure out is how this happened. Could it possibly be-"

Before Dipper could even finish his sentence, they heard a loud scream coming from downstairs. Could that be..._Wendy?_

Dipper and Mabel both ran downstairs and then saw that Mabel wasn't the only one who had strangely changed overnight.

Soos now had what appeared to be a pig's snout. Grunkle Stan's face appeared to be pushing outwards to form a muzzle and had gotten hairier overnight. He also had a similar tail as to what Mabel did, except his appeared slightly fluffier and with lighter fur on it.

Wendy had white and orange ears standing on top of her head, as well a narrow snout where her nose had previously been. While the others looked horrified, she was simply laughing.

"Ahahaha! You guys should've just heard Stan! He was screeching like a girl!" Wendy barely choked out as she was laughing.

"Was not!" Grunkle Stan growled back. "That was totally Soos!"

"Hey! Don't drag me into this!" Soos interrupted.

"So, uh...guys, any ideas as to what's going on?" Mabel asked.

"I know what's going on." Wendy said, still laughing. "This is all just a bad dream. I just need to run into a wall or something and I'll wake up."

"But we're all here. Are we sharing the same dream?" Grunkle Stan asked.

"Already tried that theory." Dipper stated. "This isn't a dream."

Wendy suddenly stopped laughing. "Wait, you mean this is _real_?"

There was another scream. And this time, it definitely came from Wendy.

"What's happened to me?" Wendy asked rhetorically, starting to freak out a bit. "I look like a freak!"

"You're _not _a freak, Wendy." Dipper reassured her. In fact, even with the snout and ears Wendy was still quite attractive.

Not that he could tell her that.

Just then, Mabel opened the blinds and looked outside. Everyone in town had changed in some way. Long tails, long tongues, tails of all shapes and sizes, snouts, ears, dark eyes, whiskers; they saw it all.

"Wow...it happened to _everyone." _Mabel said, amazed. "What could have caused this?"

Soos took a sip off of his Flavor Xtreme can. "I've got no idea."

"Hey, I'm gonna go get a can." Wendy said, heading to the fridge.

"Get me one too!" Stan and Mabel both said at the same time.

"Ha, psych." Mabel giggled. Dipper just stared at all of them bewildered.

"You guys are seriously gonna drink that stuff after all that's happened?" Dipper asked. "Don't you think it'd be better if you just laid off of it for a while?"

_"No!" _All of them shouted.

"You just don't get it, Dipper." Mabel said. "We _can't _quit."

"I don't know what kind of new addictive chemical they put in these things, but they're working." Stan said.

Dipper sighed. Did no one at the Shack have any form of common sense but him? Either way, he was going to get to the bottom of this.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hope you all enjoyed chapter 2! As usual, R&R highly requested and appreciated! **


	3. Chapter 3

Was it something in the air?

Dipper flipped through the journal and through various printed articles, trying to figure out what exactly was going on. Yet no matter where he flipped, he couldn't find anything. And Grunkle Stan was getting mad at him for using all the printer ink.

With a sigh, Dipper turned to the television to the news.

_"Today in Gravity Falls, a mysterious incident has occurred." _A young woman said on the television. Dipper recognized her as a news anchor - except she now had spots and stripes all over her, with a long tail behind her. "_It seems everyone has started to take some sort of animalistic category in some way or form."_

The television then played a video of Old Man McGucket, tugging at an utter that had formed on himself. "Well, this is awkward."

Though Dipper slightly vomited in his mouth at the footage, he continued watching out of hopes that he'd be able to find out _something. _Things like this just didn't happen for no reason, and it seemed like Dipper was the only person who hadn't been affected.

"In other news, the drink Flavor Xtreme is flying off of Gravity Falls shelves like crazy." The woman continued.

Wait...

Dipper ran into the other room, where everyone had a can of Flavor Xtreme on them while they were doing other tasks. He quickly grabbed a can from Mabel.

"Hey, get your own!" Mabel snapped.

"Just let me see for a second." Dipper replied, searching for some of ingredient label on the can. "Nothing?"

"Nothing whaaaat?" Mabel whined, still trying to snatch her can from Dipper.

"Geez, Mabel, I've only had it for thirty seconds. I was just saying it's weird how there's no ingredients listed on this thing."

"Whatever."

Mabel glared angrily at him, snatching her can. Just then Dipper noticed another change had started in her; her fingernails were starting to change form and looked more like claws instead.

"Guys, I'm not sure if this stuff is safe to drink." Dipper said. "I mean, I'm the only person here not changing. _And _I'm the only person here who's actively trying to solve it, while the rest of you are just chugging away at these things while you go on with your day."

"It's not _that _big of a deal, Dipper." Mabel replied to him, rolling her eyes.

Dipper didn't understand how they were all blowing this off. Even Wendy, who had been freaking out earlier, was abnormally calm about the whole situation.

"You wanna know what is a big deal?" Grunkle Stan asked. "We're all out of cans!"

**"NOOOOOOOO!" **The group of four all shouted, falling to the ground weeping. Dipper let out a sigh.

"Maybe it's for the best." Dipper said. Grunkle Stan suddenly grabbed ahold of his shoulders.

_"No." _Grunkle Stan said. "_Here's a twenty. Get us another five twelve-packs. **Please.**"_

"And if I don't?" Dipper replied, with a slight tease in his voice.

_"Then I disown you, that's what!"_

Dipper stared at Stan; he wasn't kidding. He had a dead-serious expression, with his eyes screaming addiction. This wasn't good.

Still, he didn't want to be disowned.

"What if the store doesn't have any?" Dipper asked as he started to walk towards the front door. "It is pretty popular, after all."

Grunkle Stan looked right into Dipper's eyes, with a horrific expression that he'd never seen before. _"Kill whoever it takes."_

The cold words made Dipper do a double take. He was expecting someone else to speak up about them, but no one said a word. Dipper left without speaking again, officially suspicious of the drink and knew he had to find a way to get the bottom of it.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Three days of updates in a row? Yeah...that's nothing something I do often. I just wanted to do this now because I'm going to be going on vacation with my family and likely won't be updating again for a week or so. Hope you've enjoyed the three chapters so far!**

**A little thanks to my reviewers so far: crazycat056 (Thanks!), XDragon WingsX (Yeah, Dipper in wolf form is pretty funny/cute to imagine.), Lady Zia (Just stay away from the Flavor Xtreme...), pokemonfan67 (Thanks so much!), and Montydragon (Teen Titans rules!).**

**See you all next time!**


	4. Chapter 4

Dipper was on a mission.

Well, for one thing, he had to get Flavor Xtreme or everyone at the Shack would likely cannibalize him or something. For another thing, he'd figure out just _what _was up with the Flavor Xtreme.

He knew there was definitely _something _up, and it was the only thing that came to mind that was new in the town; but it just didn't make sense. Dipper had seen some weird things, but a beverage morphing people into animals? That was a whole new level of weird.

Dipper finally walked the couple of blocks it was to the grocery store. One thing he noticed as he entered was that the place looked dead. As he looked around the store, his suspicions became true.

There was _nobody. _Nobody shopping, nobody working. That was, until he reached the man from before; this time with a much larger booth, selling his same Flavor Xtreme.

Dipper approached the man, getting the twenty-dollar bill out of his pocket and sliding in onto the table. "Um, five twelve-packs, please."

The man looked up at Dipper, and the first expression on his face appeared to be one of confusion, before he forced himself to smile. "You're in luck, kid. These are the last five."

"Yeah, uh, my family's a little nuts for 'em." Dipper replied.

The man let out another chuckle. "Everyone is. Hey, it gets me money!"

"Well, by the way...have you noticed all the weird changes going on around here?"

The man paused, stopped his hand before he grabbed another twelve-pack from under his booth. "Weird changes? No, I can't say that I have."

"Come on, don't play dumb." Dipper replied with a tad of irritation in his voice. "I _know_ you've gotta know something quirky's going on here. People are changing into...like, not exactly animals, but animal-like creatures."

"Hmm. Haven't seen it."

"Come _on!"_

By now, Dipper had raised his voice considerably, slamming his hands on the table.

"The fact that you're avoiding the topic," Dipper started. "is just adding to my suspicions that the drink has something to do with what's going on."

Dipper pulled a can out of one of the twelve-packs on the desk, waving it in the man's face. "Plus, look at this! There's _zero _ingredient information on here. I'm pretty sure that's against the law!"_  
><em>

"Look, kid, calm down." The man replied. "How about I give you a discount?"

"I don't _want _a discount! I want to know what the heck's going on here!"

The man sighed and peered behind him. He came closer to Dipper, slightly making his voice quieter, as if he was paranoid that someone else was hiding in the store. "To be honest, I haven't been let on fully as to what's going on here. I do know a little bit, though. Can I trust you to keep a secret?"

Dipper nodded. "Please, any information you had would help me."

"Follow me."

The man started to walk away from his booth, walking far away from the aisles of the store. Dipper followed behind him.

Dipper looked as the man once again peered behind him and approached a door labeled "**Employees Only**". The man pulled a key out of his pocket and twisted it into the doorknob, as the door slowly swung open.

"Uh..." Dipper said, looking around in the room. All he saw were crates.

"Let me elaborate on this a bit." The man said, walking along all the crates. "Let's see here...A, B, C, D, E...F, Fa, Fe...ah, Flavor Xtreme."

The man placed both of his hands around the crate labeled "**Flavor Xtreme: Handle With Care". **He started to pull it down, but was having difficulty.

"Could ya give me a hand?" The man asked Dipper.

"I can, but I've gotta warn you; I don't have much muscle."

Both Dipper and the man let out a chuckle as they both pulled the crate down. Once it finally reached the floor, the man blew off the dust from the top of the crate, revealing its label and pointing it out to Dipper:

* * *

><p><em><strong>Flavor Xtreme<strong>_

_**60 cans**_

_**Must be sold by 2015-02-11**_

_**Property of Bud Gleeful**_

* * *

><p>Dipper didn't see it at first. But suddenly his eyes bugged out of his head as he noticed a familiar name on the crate.<p>

"Bud Gleeful...that's Gideon's father!" Dipper shouted.

_"Shush. Keep your voice down."_ The man whispered, again looking around him. _"I think he's got the place wired, to be honest."_

"Really?"

_"He's mad, man. Mad about his son. Mad about the fact that the town threw him in jail. The guy acts real nice, but he's got a dark side."_

_"_So...he's doing something to the drinks to turn people into animal-like creatures? What's _that _gonna accomplish?"

"_I don't know. That's something you'd have to ask him, on the off-chance you had a death wish. All I know is that it's definitely not safe to drink this stuff."_

The man handed Dipper his twenty back. "_Go ahead and take this; you really don't want those twelve-packs."__  
><em>

"But my family..." Dipper started.

_"You're the Pines, right? Related to Stan the con artist?"_

"Wow, he's got that nickname?" Dipper said with a chuckle. "But yes, I'm his nephew."

_"The Pines and the Gleefuls will always be at war." _The man stated. _"I'm sure if you tell Stan what's going on, he'll quit the stuff cold turkey. Heck, he might even go down and confront Bud, figure out what exactly is going on here. I really can't say anymore now."_

"Understood." Dipper replied, tipping his hat to him as he walked out. "Thanks for the information!"

_"You're welcome, kid. This might be the last time I'm seen alive, after all."_

Dipper paused right before he walked out. "What do you...?"

_"I've said too much. Goodbye, kiddo."_

Dipper simply walked out in silence, feeling fright for the man. As soon as he left the grocery store, he began running to the Shack, ready to deliver the breaking news about what was up with the drinks.

But there was one big question still in his mind: _why?_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Back from vacation! Glad to finally get another chapter in; even on vacation I kept coming up with plot ideas with nowhere to jot 'em down. The curse of writer's brain, I guess. Hope you all enjoyed this chapter too; if you did, please rate/review. Thanks in advance! See you all next time!**


	5. Chapter 5

_"Grunkle Stan!"_

Dipper ran into the Shack, nearly out of breath from running for his life to the shack.

"What's up, kid?" Grunkle Stan asked, with Soos, Mabel, and Wendy around him. Dipper did a double take looking at him. His face was almost entirely coated in fur now, and his eyes had moved slightly on his head and appeared brighter. "Where's the Flavor Xtreme?"

"Flavor Xtreme isn't what you all think it is!" Dipper yelled. "The man at the store told me it was some sort of evil conspiracy by Bud Gleeful as vengeance for Gideon! You guys gotta quit the stuff."

There was silence. Then suddenly, a loud outburst of laughter from all four of them. Dipper got an angry expression on his face.

"Just _what _is so funny about this?" Dipper snapped.

"Look, just admit you couldn't find any, Dipper." Mabel said, still laughing. "We'll be more likely to forgive you then if you make up some story about Gideon."

"But it's _true_!"

"Yeah, I'm so sure Gideon's dad is trying to kill us all." Grunkle Stan said. "If anything, he seemed happy to get rid of the little twerp."

"Well, apparently he's not." Dipper replied.

"Come on, kid. Drop the act."

"It's _not _an act!"

Dipper angrily slammed his hands on a table. "Gosh, why does _no one _ever believe me? No one believed me about Mabel's boyfriend, and look how that turned out!"

The room's laughter suddenly stopped.

Grunkle Stan was a bit shocked by how angry Dipper was, so he decided it was worth humoring the kid. "Alright, Dipper, let's go over and see Mr. Gleeful and what he has to say about it."

* * *

><p>As they knocked on the front door of the Gleeful's house, everyone started to feel a bit eerie being there. After all, they had gotten his son arrested...what if he <em>was <em>mad?

The door swung open to reveal the cheerful face of Bud Gleeful, which brought a detail they all noticed at the same time: his face hadn't changed at all. No animal features.

"Oh, the Pines family, it's so...nice to see you!" Bud hesitated, still with a bright smile on his face. "Well, what brings you all here?"

"Well, uh, pretty funny story..." Grunkle Stan said. "Dipper has one of those crazy theories again, you know?"

Bud's smile began to fade a bit. "What kind of theory?"

"Um...well, he kinda said that a little birdy told him you've been making these Flavor Xtreme drinks, and you're the reason people are...y'know, looking funny. Kids, right? Hehe..."

By now, Bud's smile had entirely faded away. His face turned from a neutral expression to a smirk after a brief pause. "Well, I guess someone had to find out."

"Wait, you're the one causing this?" Mabel asked. "But why?"

"Have any of you ever heard the saying 'an eye for an eye'?"

"No."

"Well, it goes like this: you took my son from me. _My _flesh and blood. Though we had our disagreements, he was still _mine. _And therefore, going from 'an eye for an eye', I get to take something from you too."

Bud's face went from a smirk to a slightly scary smile. "Equivalent exchange, you could say."

"Well, what if we just stop drinking the stuff?" Grunkle Stan asked.

"Oh, you Pines can try to resist it all you want. But now that the drink's in you, especially the large amount of it that about everyone in this town is drinking, there's no stopping it not."

Bud let out a chuckle, then looked right at Dipper and continued on with his speech. "And you, boy. You might think you're wise, but you're just one person. In the end, you're going to be powerless to stop the war."

"The war?" Dipper questioned.

"That's right, the war."

Bud had lowered himself down to Dipper's level, really making sure to give him the creeps. "You may have won the battle, Pines family, but trust me. _I. Will. Win. The. War."_

He stood up again, now directing his gaze at all of them. "Any more questions?"

"No, I don't think so." Grunkle Stan said. "You just, uh...stop being weird."

"No promises. And goodbye, Pines family."

Bud closed the door on them before they could say anything more.

"Guess who was right?" Dipper asked rhetorically, looking at all of them.

Mabel sighed. "Yeah, I guess you were right. But I'm _really _freaked out now. What's he talking about, 'the war'? And what's going to happen to all of us?"

Grunkle Stan scratched his head briefly, then looked at his (hand?), jumping at the presence of it. It had taken on a more paw-like shape, with claws retracting from it. "Well...I guess _that's _what's happening. Man, I really hate the Gleefuls. Yet at the same time, I still want some Flavor Xtreme..."

"Same here." Soos said. By now, he had gotten a little curly pig's tail, and his face had started to become more scrunched up and change to a lighter color.

* * *

><p><em>Later that night...<em>

Bud knew when the guards at the Gravity Falls Federal Prison took their naps. He just so happened to take that opportunity to call his son, Gideon, every night. Except now, he had news to report to the boy.

_"_Hello?"

_"Hello?" _The voice of his son Gideon replied over the phone. _"Dad, is that you?"_

"Yep, son. How's prison?"

"Hard. But a few inmates have taken a liking to me."

"Well, that's good, makin' friends. The plan's in full effect now, but there's one problem: the Pines have figured it out."

Bud briefly took the phone away from his ear, to avoid hearing his son's loud scream of rage. When he put it back up to his ear, Gideon was ranting.

"...cannot believe that rotten Pines family manages to find a way to ruin our plans _every single time_!"

"Well, I've reviewed the security footage." Bud stated. "I know exactly who told 'em, and trust me, they won't be doing it again."

"I guess that's good."

"And there's no way after they've all drank such a large amount of the stuff that the plan can be stopped now."

"Yep. Even the guards are drinking it, which actually helps speed up our plan."

Gideon let out an evil little giggle through the phone. "Dad, isn't it going to be great? I'm going to be out of prison, _and _have my own personal army of animal hybrid slaves!"

"Hey, now. We're sharing the army."

"Yes, Father. Oh, shoot...I think I hear somebody moving. Good night, Dad. Love you."

"Good night, son. Love you too."

Bud hung up the phone, letting out a sigh of happiness, with a hint of evil in it. He had a bit of trouble getting to sleep that night, as he was up with anticipation of events yet to come.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: _Dun dun dun! _It really starts getting crazy next chapter, but I hope you all liked this chapter. If so, please R&R. Thanks in advance! See you all next time!**

**(Just another little note; would anyone be interested in designing a cover for this story? PM me if interested! I'll give credit to you if you do so.)**


	6. Chapter 6

_Something was pulling at Dipper's foot._

_His lip was bleeding as he found himself in a familiar situation; running for his life. Except now above him were the voices of Gideon and Bud Gleeful._

_"Powerless to stop us...powerless to stop us..."_

_The voices echoed in harmony in Dipper's head over and over. He tried to cover his ears, but it didn't really do much to block out the sound. If anything, it made it louder._

_The voices started to blend together into one, deeper voice that sounded almost demonic. Finally, the now-morphed voice laughed as a hole opened up from the ground and started to pull Dipper towards it..._

* * *

><p>Dipper awoke suddenly. However, this time he made sure not to scream so loud. His night terrors were known to have caused complaints from the neighbors before.<p>

_"Man, what is going on?"_ Dipper muttered to himself. That was his fourth nightmare night in a row, and he had done almost everything he could to try and stop them.

He looked over to Mabel's bed. Empty.

_Must've woken up extra early, _Dipper thought to himself as he exited the room and began to go downstairs.

However, once he reached the familiar kitchen, he saw something was definitely a bit off.

Mabel, Grunkle Stan, Soos, and Wendy were all sitting at a table together. Completely silent, and with no food, no empty plates, no anything. Not even a sign of life that Dipper could see.

"Uh...good morning." Dipper said. No answer. "Guys?"

Dipper got closer to them, and gasped as he saw even more changes had occurred in them overnight. Their faces had become entirely animal-like, and they almost looked more like their respective animals then human.

The anthropomorphic Mabel let out a soft groaning sound as her eyes met Dipper, then didn't make a peep after that.

"Oh gosh, what if this is...?" Dipper began to say to himself. He frantically began waving his hands in front of all of them.

"Hello? Guys? It's me, Dipper! Snap out of it!"

Dipper then jumped when he heard something familiar to him: the laugh of Bud Gleeful, coming from right behind him.

He quickly turned around and saw Bud simply smirking at him.

"You probably thought I was bluffing, didn't ya?" Bud asked Dipper. "I told you I would win the war. And trust me, you're completely powerless to stop me."

More familiar words. Dipper pounded on the table and began yelling, trying to do anything to get his friends and family to snap out of it.

"Nothing you say is going to have any effect on them." Bud stated. "Gideon and I are the only ones who can control them."

Bud then turned around and looked at Mabel. "Mabel, stand up."

Mabel did as she was told.

"Mabel, can you hear me?" Dipper asked, hoping for any form of response; a mumble, a wink, some sort of blink in Morse Code...nothing.

"Okay, Wendy, smack Dipper in the face." Bud ordered.

"Wait, what?" Dipper asked.

_Smack!_

Dipper's face suddenly had a new bright red mark on it after being smacked by Wendy. Bud cracked up.

"That _wasn't _funny!" Dipper yelled at Bud. "So, alright, you've got people who do whatever you say. Now what? What is _any _of this supposed to accomplish?"

"You're really missing the big picture here, huh, kid?" Bud asked Dipper. "This town is going to become a utopia of sorts for those of us are lucky enough. If Stan had simply joined forces with me, the Pines could be having this glory too. Heck, it's not too late for you to join me..."

Dipper gave him a confused yet curious glance. "What do you mean by _utopia_?"

"You wanna know who are the only people yet who have yet to taste Flavor Xtreme? You, me, Gideon, and the prisoners locked up where Gideon is."

"What about the guy I saw at the store? He looked pretty normal."

"Well, er...let's say, I took care of that."

Dipper noticed Bud got a certain expression on his face when he said that; one which screamed of evil deeds he had done before. Dipper decided to avoid eye contact out of fear of seeing any more into Bud then he wanted to.]

"This town is going to become even better of a tourist trap then Stan could ever dream." Bud stated. "People from all over the world will be coming to see _The Hypnotized Beasts_, with everyone in this town as our main acts. We'll be using our team of criminals to help produce mass merchandise. We're going to be practically drowning in money!"

"Why do you think criminals are going to work so willingly with you?" Dipper asked. "And won't you think _my parents_ will find it a bit suspicious that their daughter became a mindless beast?"

"Well, if my plan goes as expected," Bud started. "your parents won't be an issue either."

Dipper's curiosity suddenly turned to anger. "Don't even _think _of implying..."

"I didn't _imply _anything. What you think I said there is up to your imagination. And Gideon's already made a deal with the criminals, so they'll be willing to do what we say."

_I doubt it, _Dipper thought to himself, however deciding for the moment to let Bud be proud of himself.

"So what do you say, boy?" Bud asked, almost looking right into Dipper's soul with his eyes. "Want to join forces with me and have an infinite supply of wealth? Or are you going to become a mindless slave? The choice is yours."

Dipper was scared. He was scared out of his wits. However, there was no way he was going to let Bud know that, so he buried his horror with anger.

"_Neither." _Dipper said firmly. "There's nothing you can do to me that will make you join forces with me."

Bud simply laughed at him. "Well, then...I guess I've got no other choice."

With a firm swift movement, Bud socked Dipper right in the face, pushing him to the ground. A bit of blood began to drip from his nose - man, Bud's fists were fierce - as Bud tackled him in order to stop him from moving.

He pulled something out of his pocket - Dipper recognized it as a syringe after a second. Despite his best efforts to kick Bud away, he was just too strong. Bud injected the syringe right into Dipper, and immediately the world around him began to feel faded.

The last thing saw was Bud standing up, looking at him. Usually, this would be a good opportunity to escape - except Dipper couldn't feel any of his muscles. He simply couldn't move at all.

_"This was your choice, Dipper Pines. Now you have to live with it."_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well, that got darker than even I expected. ****I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. If so, please R&R. See you all next time!**


	7. Chapter 7

Dipper awoke in a dark room. He really couldn't see anything - until a certain figure began to shape in front of him. It was none other then Bud Gleeful, the reason he was in this in the first place.

There was something wrong. For one thing, he was handcuffed, and his muscles were all aching. Another thing was that he could only see Bud in black and white, which was definitely new to him.

"Ah, you're awake." Bud said.

"What...what is this place?" Dipper asked. He suddenly felt like he was able to smell everything - and it was one of the most foul smells he had ever smelt in his life.

"Just my basement." Bud stated. "I hope you're happy to know that you were only out for three hours."

_"Three hours?!" _Dipper shouted. "What have you done since then? And what was in that thing you injected in me?!"

"Well, I've released all the prisoners from the federal prison." Bud replied. "Including Gideon, who should be here any minute. I assume the prisoners are getting things ready for our new attraction. As to what I injected in you? Just a mixture of sleeping pills, potassium chloride, and a bit of that drink you've been refusing for a while."

Dipper looked in horror at Bud, knowing he had been overpowered and was likely going to start becoming one of his mindless slaves. "What's...potassium chloride?"

"Well, if I had put enough in there, it could kill you. It's used often in capital punishment."

Dipper's heart suddenly began to race.

"However, I only put enough in to significantly weaken your muscles - or should I say, what little muscle you do have - and prevent you from fighting back."

Well, Dipper felt a bit of relief from that (and a bit of offense), but this was still _bad_.

He heard a door open behind him.

_"Father?"_

Dipper turned his head to see it was none other then Gideon Gleeful, who was still in black and white to him; however, Dipper could see the boy had a bit of worry on his face.

"Ah, son!" Bud said with excitement in his voice, turning towards Gideon, then noticing his face. "What's wrong, son?"

"The criminals...they're...I don't know..." Gideon stuttered.

"Gideon, spit it out." Bud ordered.

"They're not listening to us. Instead of setting up the attraction, they're fighting each other. Not only that, but they're trying to break into the house."

"Oh, goodness. Make sure they don't get in. I'll be up there in a second. And no matter what, _make sure they don't get the antidote."_

"What?" Dipper questioned. "There's...an antidote?"

_"You shut up!" _Gideon snapped at Dipper.

"Son, calm down." Bud urged Gideon. "There's nothing the boy can do to stop us. He barely even knows what's going on right now."

Bud opened the blinds next to him, revealing a window - which still, Dipper could only see in black and white. He saw that outside, there was lots of chaos, as criminals were all charging on top of each other and on top of mindless slave people.

Finally, with a rattling that they all could hear from downstairs, someone busted open the Gleeful's front door.

"No!" Bud shouted, running upstairs. Gideon followed behind him frantically.

Dipper figured this would be the perfect time to escape, except for the little problem of the fact that he could barely move his arms. His muscles felt like mush as he tried to push off the handcuffs. Maybe someone else would save the day for him.

Just as Dipper was about to give up, a tall, bulky man with a full beard came running at him. Dipper flinched at first, but relaxed when he saw that the man was...removing the handcuffs for him?

The man looked at Dipper for a second, his eyes a bit wide. Apparently Dipper had changed physically in a way that he couldn't see. "Look, uh..._kid_, you gotta run. We've got the Gleefuls held back, but it's only a matter of time before their army manages to break in on us."

Dipper began to try to run. His muscles felt like Jell-O, and suddenly he found himself down on all fours. He didn't know why, but that wasn't important right now; what was important was getting upstairs. He...er, sort of galloped oddly upstairs from the basement.

Upstairs, he saw lots of men, most of which had similar muscular body types as the one who had freed him, searching through the cabinets of the Gleeful's home. There were also a few holding the door back, as various hands tried to break through.

_"You can't keep us out forever!" _Gideon shouted through the door.

"Hey, guys, I found it!" A loud, deep voice announced from the kitchen. A couple of other guys, including Dipper, ran to the kitchen.

The man had managed to find a bunch of test tubes labeled **"ANTIDOTE: EMERGENCIES ONLY" **in a kitchen cabinet.

"Wait...is that enough for everybody in town?" One of the other men questioned.

"Split the doses in half." The other man replied, getting a bunch of cups down from the Gleeful's cabinet. "Half should be enough to reverse the effects."

The man poured a bit of the liquid in a cup, and, noticing Dipper, handed it to him. Dipper immediately chugged it.

It was...disgusting. He felt like gagging just forcing himself to swallow it. However, he immediately felt himself much stronger and his muscles more firm. There was a sudden sharp pain in his eyes, which caused him to close them; however, when he reopened them, he could see in color again.

Just as Dipper was regaining his senses, the door bursted open and the Gleefuls, along with their army of slaves, reentered the house. The criminals struggled to fight them off, trying to hold them down.

Dipper managed to spot Mabel in the crowd. Senseless and only able to follow evil orders, she began to charge at Dipper, before Dipper grabbed her pressure point - a place he had used in the past to get the last bit of cereal or to get his turn on the TV. Mabel yelped.

"Hand me one of those cups!" Dipper shouted into the other room. The man from before came out and handed Dipper a cup, as he fought off several slaves at the same time.

Dipper opened Mabel's mouth, and despite her resistance, was able to get the drink down her throat. Immediately Mabel began to change, as she suddenly screamed and covered her face.

Dipper could also see the tail behind her was starting to disappear. When Mabel finally removed her hands, she looked entirely human again.

_"Dipper?" _Mabel questioned. "What just..."

"No time to explain." Dipper said. He ran into the kitchen, grabbing already-filled cups from the kitchen. "Get this down as many throats as you can."

"That stuff tasted like barf."

"It's what we have to do!"

Bud and Gideon were both still trying to charge through; however, one of the bigger men socked Bud square in the face, knocking him to the ground and leaving Gideon to be trampled.

_"You can't do this!" _Gideon shouted, still trying to get his father up.

Until the handcuffs suddenly clicked on Gideon and his father by none other then the Gravity Falls cops, who had received the antidote and were being useful for once.

"**_Noooo!"_**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well, things are starting to resolve themselves now. Next chapter will be the last; however, I am planning on starting a new fanfic after this. It will be rated T and be entitled _Gravity High. _Despite the cliche title, I can promise a few things which aren't in this fanfic. **

_**Taboo relationships! Scandals! Mysterious disappearances! Vampires?**_

**I might put a preview in the next chapter, not sure yet. If you liked this chapter, please R&R. Bye for now!**


	8. Chapter 8

As Gideon and Bud were dragged off in handcuffs, the risk of being killed by an evil army of slaves rapidly decreased. There was just enough of the antidote for everyone in town with the doses split in half.

Most people, of course, couldn't recall what they had been doing right before being given the antidote. Or any of the events of that day, really.

"Hey, all that weird stuff from before is gone." Grunkle Stan said, looking down at himself. The others looked at themselves and lightly chattered in agreement.

"Aw, man." Old Man McGucket said, looking down. "I was hoping to never buy milk again!"

Again the vomit came up in Dipper's mouth a bit, but he ignored it. He was just happy that everything was back to normal.

"Wait a second." Dipper said. "What about the fact that all these criminals have been let out of prison?"

The room fell silent. There were a few whispers between the people.

"Maybe we should just let them free." Mabel suggested. "It's the least we could do for all they helped us."

"No, no, no." One of the criminals insisted to Mabel. "We did our crimes. We're gonna do the time now."

"You don't have to do-"

"Sorry, kid, that wouldn't be right. Some of us have done some legitimately awful things. We'll go back on our own terms."

The criminals had a saddened yet defeated look on their face as they waved good-bye to those that they recognized, and began to slowly head back to the prison.

"Well...that was a bit bittersweet." Dipper said.

"Speaking of _sweet," _A voice coming from the tall, rounded figure of none other than Lazy Susan began, "how about we all go to the diner for some free, no-longer-weird-animal-hybrid celebration pancakes?"

_"HOORAY!" _A universal voice in the crowd cheered.

* * *

><p>So the town all went out for free pancakes and all seemed back to normal again. Well, at least for now.<p>

Dipper was explaining the events of that day to his friends and family, who were all a bit shocked by all he had gone through.

"Wow...you mean we were all mind controlled? Just like that?" Mabel asked. "And Bud seriously locked you up and injected weird syringes in you?"

"Yeah, I thought I was a goner for sure." Dipper replied.

"Quick question. Did my hair look good while I was being controlled? Because I had just fixed it the night before and-"

Dipper sighed. "Mabel, while I was trying to save myself and everyone else from their ultimate doom, I wasn't exactly thinking about the condition of your hair."

"Actually, Dipper," Wendy started, holding part of a pancake on her fork. "I think I've also got a question for you."

"Yeah, what is it?" Dipper asked, taking a sip out of his iced tea (which was his definition of a _mature _drink - Wendy knew that he was just trying to impress her and was a bit tickled by it).

"While all that stuff was going down..." Wendy started. "Did you think I looked _foxy_?"

With that bold statement, Dipper spit out his iced tea all over the table, his face turning bright red. Everyone around him started laughing.

"Oh, man, that's good." Grunkle Stan said, slapping his knee while still roaring with laughter.

"Aw, I'm just teasing ya, kid." Wendy said, rubbing Dipper's hair. "I'm just glad all that stuff's over now. Hopefully we'll never have to worry about Gideon or his weird dad ever again.

"Yeah. Hopefully..." Dipper said, staring off into the distance.

* * *

><p><em>"Oh, they think they've seen the last of us."<em> Gideon said, pacing around the jail cell he shared with his father. "They think they're so much smarter then us. But if they think they can keep us locked up in here forever, THEY'VE GOT ANOTHER THING CO-"

"Gideon, son, it's two in the morning." Bud whined. "Now, I mean this in the nicest possible way: _shut up."__  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: And that's the end! Just a little thanks to you all for over two thousand hits total on this story, which is way more then I've ever gotten before on like anything.**

**Also, a thanks to the reviewers of chapters four through seven: GravityFallsMD (haha...Budd), someone (Who are you, _someone? _Are you...BILL CIPHER? Nah, I'm just kidding. Thanks!), StkAmbln, Hylianbattlefront (I still think this is a bit borderline K-plus and T, but I'm gonna leave at K-plus since it's a lot tamer then my other T-rated stuff), Skyfur02, Montydragon, Skyswag925, Hejin57 (I'd love to see some of that art if you do draw it!), Snowflake, and milkdud.**

**Some of you might have noticed my new story in this section, _Alive. _Well, I'm actually going to be working on two stories: _Gravity High _and _Alive. Gravity High _will be starting this Monday and _Alive _will be updating every Friday._  
><em>**

**At least, that's the current schedule. i dunno, sometimes I get weird inspiration to write like every day. I hope my rapid updates don't bother anybody. Oh, and the chapters for _Alive _and _Gravity High _will likely be a bit longer, as they only update once a week._  
><em>**

**I ramble too much. See you all next time!**


End file.
